


myungyeol - back to that time again

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [10]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: SOOYEOL : SUNGYEOL FINDS A STRAY KITTYSOO ON HIS WAY HOME FROM WOR K</p>
            </blockquote>





	myungyeol - back to that time again

Thirty seven scratch marks and two sets of teeth marks are what Sungyeol leaves work with, his arms sprinkled in bandages and he really questions why going into the dental field seemed so easy when he was barely seventeen and filling out his future career sheet. 

It’s in the alley right across from the really nice coffee shop that he first hears the soft whimpers and it rings in his head louder than the low murmurs coming from within the coffee shop. When he manages to locate where the sound is coming from, he doesn’t really know what to expect, but he gets an eyeful of clumped black and a smudged face caked with dirt and ears perked upright in alarm and a tail tightly wrapped around a bloody leg; large shielded eyes watching him carefully. 

He doesn’t like cats and he doesn’t like kids, but he sees him for the first time (Myungsoo, he will be later named) and Sungyeol can feel the little wounds on his arms prick in anticipation. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
